Today's conventional hearing aids typically comprise a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) for processing of sound received by the hearing aid for compensation of the user's hearing loss. As is well known in the art, the processing of the DSP is controlled by a signal processing algorithm having various parameters for adjustment of the actual signal processing performed. The gains in each of the frequency channels of a multi-channel hearing aid are examples of such parameters.
The flexibility of the DSP is often utilized to provide a plurality of different algorithms and/or a plurality of sets of parameters of a specific algorithm. For example, various algorithms may be provided for noise suppression, i.e. attenuation of undesired signals and amplification of desired signals. Desired signals are usually speech or music, and undesired signals can be background speech, restaurant clatter, music (when speech is the desired signal), traffic noise, etc.
The different algorithms or parameter sets are typically included to provide comfortable and intelligible reproduced sound quality in different sound environments, such as speech, babble speech, restaurant clatter, music, traffic noise, etc. Audio signals obtained from different sound environments may possess very different characteristics, e.g. average and maximum sound pressure levels (SPLs) and/or frequency content.
Therefore, in a hearing aid with a DSP, each type of sound environment may be associated with a particular program wherein a particular setting of algorithm parameters of a signal processing algorithm provides processed sound of optimum signal quality in the type of sound environment in question. A set of such parameters may typically include parameters related to broadband gain, corner frequencies or slopes of frequency-selective filter algorithms and parameters controlling e.g. knee-points and compression ratios of Automatic Gain Control (AGC) algorithms.
Consequently, today's DSP based hearing instruments are usually provided with a number of different programs, each program tailored to a particular sound environment category and/or particular user preferences. Signal processing characteristics of each of these programs is typically determined during an initial fitting session in a dispenser's office and programmed into the instrument by activating corresponding algorithms and algorithm parameters in a non-volatile memory area of the hearing aid and/or transmitting corresponding algorithms and algorithm parameters to the non-volatile memory area.
Some known hearing aids are capable of automatically classifying the user's sound environment into one of a number of relevant or typical everyday sound environment categories, such as speech, babble speech, restaurant clatter, music, traffic noise, etc.
Obtained classification results may be utilised in the hearing aid to automatically select signal processing characteristics of the hearing aid, e.g. to automatically switch to the most suitable algorithm for the environment in question. Such a hearing aid will be able to maintain optimum sound quality and/or speech intelligibility for the individual hearing aid user in various sound environments.
US 2007/0140512 A1 and WO 01/76321 disclose examples of classifier approaches.